


with you between my arms

by ivelostmyspectacles



Series: TMA High School AU [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Elias Bouchard, prom king.in other words, Elias talks Peter into going to his prom
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Series: TMA High School AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	with you between my arms

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, theoooo <3

“I can’t believe you let me believe this was a good idea.”

“I didn’t say it was a good idea. I just said I had to be there and you were welcome to come with me.”

“I can’t believe you talked me into _that.”_

“Honestly, Peter. It’s four hours.” Elias twitches his tie, and meets Peter’s gaze in the mirror. “I think you can manage.”

Peter sulks; he’s _sulking,_ simple as that. At least he looks remarkably well put-together as he does, baby blue tuxedo and white pressed shirt. “I wouldn’t have even gone to prom if I’d gone to public school, Elias. You realize that.”

“No one forced you.”

“You forced my _hand._ Who becomes _prom king?_ Eighty-five percent of the UK doesn’t do prom royalty, and somehow you still manage to be elected.”

“What can I say, Peter, I’m _charming.”_

“Did you blackmail them with Knowledge?”

“Peter.”

“I’d applaud you if so, but since I’m here, I can’t.” 

“All else fails, _you_ can sink into the shadows. I’m stuck until the end.”

“Oh, don’t pretend you don’t love being the center of attention.”

“All for The Beholding,” Elias says, throwing him another look. “And put on the tie.”

“Really? Can I use it as a noose if the night goes wrong?”

“Probably wouldn’t reflect well on me. Here.” Somehow it still manages to astound that Peter doesn’t know how to tie a tie. Not that he ever has reason to put one on, Elias supposes. So he sets to tying it for him, fingers deft and careful. “It’s just a few hours. Do it for _me,_ Peter.”

“Yes, yes, _Elias.”_ Peter looks down at him contemplatively, and then slinks his arms around his neck. “You’re lucky you look good in that suit, or I may have had to leave early.”

Oh, a proper compliment. Elias hums, and smooths Peter’s tie beneath his jacket. “I wasn’t sure. I thought the red might be too…”

“Gaudy?”

“… prominent.”

“It flatters your arse.”

“Now I see.”

“Of course you do. We all have ulterior motives here, Elias. We work for the Entities, after all.”

Elias smiles, and stretches up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “That we do, Peter. That we do.”

  
  


“I can’t believe you.”

“You already said that.”

“And it’s been further exemplified by this… _mess,”_ Peter stresses. He’s been hovering back by the bleachers, for all the times Elias has managed to spot him through the crowd. “These _people,_ Elias. They’re… grinding and gyrating and _mingling._ And I’m fairly sure Montauk put that Gerard Keay up to asking me to dance– _me.”_

“Gerry Keay asked you–”

“Yes!”

“What did you say?”

“Well, no.”

Elias snickers, because, yes, it is funny. It’s funny in the same way Peter laughs at him for using The Eye to find the latest gossip, for when he occasionally shows up at Peter’s with a black eye for his trouble. It’s funny in the way that it can only be for them, servants to the masters they had given themselves to now.

It’s also comical in the way that Peter seems to attract _all_ the Eyes around this school. Much more of that, and Elias might have to get… jealous. He rests his hands on his chest, and smooths the wrinkles from his lapels. Fixes his boutonniere. “Good. You need only dance with me tonight, Peter.”

The flashing colors of their mood lighting illuminates the way Peter’s nose wrinkles, but he does slip his arms around his waist. “So long as we can stay and sway. Right here. Not moving.”

 _“Some_ moving necessary,” Elias contemplates, and leans in to rest his head on his chest. “A general shuffling of feet is usually part of dancing.”

“You sure you don’t want me to pull you into the Lonely, instead? No one would notice and we could–”

“Peter.”

_“Fine.”_

“Thank you, dear.”

Besides, Peter’s wrong. People would notice. He’d wrangled his way into prom court for a reason. You could See everything when you were on high, and _no,_ he had not blackmailed them, thank you very much. If they knew he possessed Knowledge they might have otherwise not deemed… beneficial to being let slip, well… that was hardly _his_ fault. He hadn’t actually blackmailed them. _Per se._

Secondary school intrigue. What better way to feed the Fears than to claims secrets for his own but never actually spill them? 

Elias likes to think The Beholding is especially happy with him, tonight, and he is especially happy himself.

“What are you scheming, Elias?” Peter’s voice comes low and vaguely dissatisfied, although Elias can’t pretend he doesn’t hide his own smile into his suit.

“Nothing.”

“That’s a lie.”

“I wouldn’t worry. The fear of my power can lead straight to yours.”

“I _know.”_

“Our arrangement,” Elias says, and lifts his head. “Besides, there’s plenty of poor sods stood up and defaulted out tonight. It’s a feast for The Lonely as much as it is for The Eye.”

“I know,” Peter says, tilting his head. He looks ever so slightly towards the doors. “I can feel them.”

 _Just like I can feel the eyes on us._ Elias stretches up, pressing a kiss to Peter’s lips. “Do try to enjoy the rest of the night, Peter. Treat yourself if need be.”

“Just like you’re doing.” A quick glance over the top of Elias’s head, and he’s sure Peter can tell they’re being watched too, Beholding or not.

“I’m just kissing my date. Letting them know you’re mine.”

“Ah. I see,” Peter replies, and Elias wonders if his voice sounds strained because of the topic or… because they may as well be in the spotlight, with Peter’s affiliation. For now, he gives him the privacy. He has other Knowledge to sort.

He steps back as the music comes to an end, and morphs over into some techno rhythm that they can’t dance to. “Unless you want Gerry to come back,” he adds, sly, and delights when Peter scoffs in the closest thing to laughter of the night.

“I don’t know, Elias, he _does_ have nice, long hair. Something to get my hands into.”

“Maybe I’ll grow mine out.”

“And maybe I’ll grow a beard.”

He rolls his eyes, and retreats another step. “I’ll be back later. _Mingling_ to do.”

“So long as you save the next dance for me,” Peter says.

“Of course,” Elias agrees easily, and goes to return to his Watching.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey remember that high school au I had going wow because I still do and here's some more lonelyeyes (Peter is a couple years older, and was still homeschooled, so Elias had to get ~special permission)


End file.
